Miracles and Desirable Threats (GamzeeXReader)
by MageOfD00m
Summary: You've always struggled with the idea of the human race ending, and you would want nothing more than to help recreate it. But when you fall for a dangerously sweet troll, you realize that maybe not every fairytale ends with a happy ending. GamzeeXReader! Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

You lived in a world where trolls and humans survived together, where humans were almost all wiped out, and where the trolls flourished on Alternia. It was only you and a handful of humans still alive on Alternia, and some believed it was the female's job to reproduce more offspring so the human race could manifest once again.

Something that had to do with alternate timelines or some bullshit screwed up, resulting in the 'beta' trolls meeting the 'alpha' trolls, and the same going for us humans. However, the ancestor's whereabouts are currently unknown, and some don't mind ever meeting them. From the stories you've heard, you agreed with them.

You were sprawled out on the floor of a large hive, your (h/c) hair shinning, courtesy of the small book light beside your shoulder. You weren't reading or anything, you were just lying on the floor, waiting for your friend to return.

"I got your motherfuckin' faygo, sis." A male voice rung. You grinned as you flipped over, catching the (f/c), chilled drink swiftly, "Thank you." A soft smile crept on your pale skin as you watched your troll friend flop down against his horn pile, just a few feet from you.

Your (e/c) eyes scanned his lengthy body with ease, licking your soft lips unintentionally. Just as you realized what you were doing, stopping, Gamzee looked over at you with a wave. "So, (y/n), are you sure you don't want any motherfuckin' sopor?" Sopor was some acidic jello-like substance that trolls slept in. It was like the equivalent of acid; it basically did the same thing to you, but worse.

"I'm sure, Gam." You nodded without hesitation. You were never interested in the green goo; it just outright made you sick staring at it. "If you're so all up and sure, lil mama." Gamzee chugged some faygo.

You opened your own bottle of faygo, letting the cold liquid give your throat some closure. After a few seconds of silence, you glanced over at the troll. "Hey Gam? Can you… tell me about your ancestor, The Grand Highblood?"

Gamzee looked over at you. A small smile crept on his painted face as he patted the space beside him, "Motherfuckin' sure, lil mama."

You crawled over to Gamzee, a bright smile on your face as you cuddled beside him. He has told you this story a bunch of times, but both of your excitement never seemed to fade with each miraculous word being repeated over and over.

As he spoke, you drowned out the words and focused on his face. Dammit, why did he have to be so… so hot? It wasn't fair. You couldn't possibly ever be more than just friends with Gamzee Makara…

You snapped back into reality once you realized Gamzee's purple eyes were staring down at you. "W-what?" You stuttered. He laughed as your face turned a deeper shade of red. "I all up and asked you why you liked listening to this story. I mean… Ain't it just fifteen shades of motherfuckin' fucked up?"

"Oh. W-well, of course it is… I just…" Think, (y/n), think! "The story is r-really interesting… Despite it being really fucked up…" You gulped hard. Gamzee looked down at you with a blank face before he smiled. "That's very true, lil mama."

The both of you leaned back into the horn pile, staring up at the ceiling. After a long pause of silence Gamzee spoke up, "I just motherfucking hope I don't end up like him…" He whispered.

You bolted upwards, staring down at him with a determined face. "Of course you won't, Gamzee! You're such an affectionate, caring, loving troll! You're nothing like your ancestor, and that's good!" You didn't mean to have an outburst like that. A small smile crept on Gamzee's face as he embraced you in a tight hug. "Thank you, sis. I really motherfuckin' needed that…" He whispered into the nook of your neck.

"Of course, Gam." You whispered back. The warm embrace ended painfully fast. The troll leaned back against the horn pile, swirling his finger into one of his sopor pies. You looked away; the way he licked his fingers free of the goo made you feel weird and hot.

Your (e/c) eyes locked with various objects around the room. It wasn't that anything was very interesting; it just kept you from having to watch Gamzee.

(Gamzee's view)

I carefully licked my finger of the green sopor, its bittersweet intoxication lightening. I didn't understand why (y/n) sis didn't all up and want any of this miracle. She was sitting close enough for me to feel the heat waving off her body.

Shit, I wanted to hold her again. (y/n) was somebody I wanted to stay with me for a long time; it was hard to explain and I really don't understand how I feel for her.

"It's getting late, so I should head back to my hou- hive." She stuttered. That was around ten shades of motherfucking adorable. Her (h/c) hair bounced as she stood up, walking towards the door. I wanted her to stay.

"You don't have to get all up and leave, lil mama." I wanted her to never leave. A light blush crept on her face as she swallowed hard. "I would love to stay… But I uh… Have plans with Sollux tomorrow, and I should probably get a good night's rest."

_Sollux. A fucking peasant blood…_

I stood up, placing the empty pie tin on the floor. "If you want to motherfuckin' hang out after you're done with Solbro, it's all up and cool with me, (y/n) sis." Dammit, I just wanted to spend more time with her.

(y/n) smiled before nodding. "Of course, Gam. Have a good night!" And with that, she rushed out the door and into the dark. I watched her rush to her hive, which wasn't too far from mine.

I sighed loudly as I walked towards my horn pile, lazily landing in front of it. I wonder if (y/n) sis felt red for me… No. That's a stupid thought. We're just moirials, after all. Scratching the back of my neck I exhaled deeply, leaning back.


	2. Chapter 2

(Your view)

You were sitting in a chair beside Sollux, who in which was frantically trying to hack into some important database. "What the fuck are you doing?" You muttered lowly. "Trying to hack this code, numbnuts."

"No need to be rude about it." You pouted lowly. Sollux muttered curse words before shutting his computer abruptly. "Do you want to do anything, (y/n)?" "Well I w-" Your words were cut off as your phone went off.

Shifting you got your phone out of your back pocket, checking your Pesterchum. 'TerminallyCapricious' popped up on the screen. "Uh, could you give me a minute, Sol?" Without waiting for an answer you walked into the other room.

-TerminallyCapricious began to pester (y/pc/n)-

TerminallyCapricious; HeY (y/n) dO yOu ThInK yOu'Re MoThErFuCkIn FrEe To HeLp A mOtHeRfUcKeR oUt?

You; Sure, what's up Gam?

TerminallyCapricious; WeLl It'S jUsT tHaT kArBrO iS tHrOwInG a BiT oF a RaGe OvEr Me AsKiNg HiM iF hE wAnTeD sOmE wIcKeD mOtHeRfUcKiN sOpOr :o(

You; Is he really? That's a bit childish of him…

TerminallyCapricious; YeAh. Do YoU tHiNk YoU cOuLd CoMe DiStRaCt A mOtHeRfUcKeR fRoM aLl Up AnD hAtIn' HiS mOiRaIl?

You; Well, I was hanging out with Soullx… But it's kind of boring so I'll be over in a few minutes!

TerminallyCapricious; ThAnK yOu LiL mAmA :o) HoNk.

- TerminallyCapricious ceased pestering (y/pc/n)-

You put your phone back into your pocket, running your fingers through your (h/c) hair. "Hey, Sollux, Gamzee needs some help so I gotta go." Sollux looked up at you. "Yeah, yeah. Go hang out with your flush crush."

YOUR… WHAT?

"SOLLUX! WHAT!? H-HOW DID YOU…!" Your face immediately lit up to a dark red as he snickered. "Nep mentions all the time that you two act like you're in the red rom. She says you two are her OTP."

Embarrassment and fear fumbled through your body like a wrecking ball. You had the fear of rejection and the thought that you just weren't good enough for Gamzee. He would never have serious red rom feelings for you… Would he?

"Gahhhh." You shook your head as he left, rushing towards Gamzee and KarKat's hive. Once you walked towards the front door, you leaned over, putting your hands on your knees to catch your breath.

You could hear Karkat shouting extreme curse words from outside.

You took in a deep breath as you entered the hive, eyebrows raised. "WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND I DON'T WANT YOUR GODDAMN SHIT!" Karkat screeched at a Gamzee, who in which was huddling in a corner with his pie.

Slowly creeping up behind Karkat, you started to pet his small horns. "Shhh, shhhh." You cooed. The troll struggled in your soft embrace.

"Fucking stop that, (y/n)!" He grunted, a small purr erupting from his throat. "Noooope. Stop yelling at Gamzee." You muttered.

Karkat struggled away from your grip and rubbed his nubby horns for a second. He walked into his room muttering curse words. Gamzee got up and slowly walked over to you. "Thank you, sis." The smile on his painted face was so sincere.

"No problem." You grinned. He lightly gripped your hand and brought you into his room where you both sat on his couch. "Want some motherfuckin' faygo, sis?" The troll asked.

You nodded and he immediately tossed you a nice, cold faygo. You both sat there in silence, and you could feel your cheeks heat up. You were nervous just sitting here with him.

"Lil mama…" Gamzee whispered. Your (b/e)were suddenly locked with his purple hues; you could swear you could see a purple blush under his makeup. "I…"

"HIGHBLOOD, I REQUEST YOUR UPMOST-" Oh no. The blue blooded asshole Equius was standing at the door. You could feel his glare on you besides the fact you couldn't see his eyes behind his cracked glasses.

A small growl came up from his throat. "You're hanging out with a… low blooded human?" His words were slow and tormenting.

I could feel Gamzee stiffen beside me.

"A highblood's accompaniment should be spent with the higher bloods… Not a peasant blood. Haven't I tried to inquire this before, Highblood? Your company is one only highbloods may ravish in, and peasant bloods," -he shot you a glare. "Should scream in terror as their disgusting, lowly colored blood paints the wall of your almighty realm. I advise you to dump this low life; she is repugnant." He growled.

_Oh. That hurt._

You glanced back at Gamzee, whose eyes were shinning a crimson orange. He stared at Equius with a bloodlust you've never seen before. Something deep inside you told you that if you didn't say something, somebody could get hurt.

"Listen here, Equius." You were shaking as you stood up. "Gamzee can hang out with whoever he fucking pleases! You're not his luscus; you have no control over his actions!" The blue-blooded troll wasn't entirely thrilled by this.

"Shut your dirty mouth, mutant!" _Mutant_? You weren't even a damn troll! Before you could react he threw you against the wall, a fist connecting with your gut.

If it wasn't for Gamzee's fast acting, that fist would have blown through your stomach and ended your life. The purple-blooded troll was holding Equius's elbow in something like a death grip, throwing him off of you.

"DON'T YOU MOTHERFUCKING TOUCH HER!" Gamzee snarled. You slowly sunk to the floor, eyes wide. You were petrified.

Equius was sweating like mad, "highblood…" "DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT, MOTHERFUCKER! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" The infuriated voice roared, masking the whimpers coming from your throat. "I DON'T MOTHERFUCKING WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR (y/n) EVER AGAIN!"

Feeling provoked, Gamzee took another step forward. He was going to kill the blue-blooded asshole. Equius could feel the tension and murderous atmosphere as he got up to leave, rushing out of the room.

Gamzee stood there for a few seconds, clearly trying to control himself. "Are you motherfuckin' okay, (y/n)?" He muttered.

As he turned around, you tried to stand up. "F-fuck!" He quickly caught you in his arms, supporting you as you tried to stand up. "M-my leg…" You whimpered. Gamzee assisted you towards the couch, sitting you down.

He knelt in front of you, feeling up your leg. "G-Gam." You shifted uncomfortably under his feather touches. Suddenly you bolted up in pain, tears falling rapidly from your (b/c) eyes. "SHIT!" You shrieked.

"That asshole must have motherfuckin' bruised your leg real bad, lil mama." He whispered. You tried your hardest to bite the tears back as he sat beside you, wrapping his warm arms around your body. "It's okay, lil mama…" Gamzee cooed.

You dug your fingers deep into the back of his shirt, hiding your face in the nook of his neck. "Thank you for being here, Gam…" He nuzzled his cheek against your head. "No motherfuckin' problem, (y/n)sis. If you ever all up and need anything, I'm here."

Despite the pain, you had fallen asleep in his arms, his warmth and scent intoxicating you like a lullaby as you drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(Gamzee's view)

I sat on the couch of my room, gazing up at the ceiling. (y/n) was lying on my lap, fast asleep. It had been a week since the Equius accident. I couldn't help but continuously pet her silky hair. She was so addicting.

Lying my head back, I went into a deep though. Did she feel the same way this motherfucker felt? I mean, do I have a chance with this lil mama…?

I was jolted out of my thoughts by (y/n) sitting up. She yawned loudly and smiled at me. "Oh, hey there, Gamzee."

She looked so tired yet so… _delicious._

Clearing my throat I grinned widely. "Morning, lil mama." It came out more of an unintentional moan. It made her giggle.

I outstretched my arms and got a hold of a piece of paper on my table that Karbro must have all up and left. "(Y/N)! Look at this motherfucker!" Excitement ran through my veins at the paper I was holding. It was for the local circus.

Maybe I could take her… I just hope she all up and likes motherfuckin' carnivals. Who doesn't?

Her (e/c) eyes were staring at the paper. It took her awhile to finish reading, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "That sounds fucking rad, Gam." She smiled.

A hopeful thought crept into my mind as I stared at her. A grin couldn't help but take up my face. "Do you wanna all up and go to the carnival with this motherfucker?

The look on her face was fucking priceless.

(Y/n) grinned as wide as possible as her arms wrapped around my neck. The warmth emitting from her body was comforting. "I'd love to!" She squealed.

I grinned widely as I held her tightly against my chest, breathing in her scent. She didn't struggle or complain having to hug a motherfucker for a long while. Nuzzling my cheek against her hair I started to purr a low rumble in my chest. (Y/n) started to giggle, pulling back to stroke my hair.

"That's adorable." She smiled. If it wasn't for the makeup covering my cheeks, she would have been able to see them light up purple. I couldn't help but lie backwards, pulling (y/n) on top of my chest. Her cheeks lit up to a bright pink.

That miraculous smile of hers lit up her face as she started to pet my raven hair. The purring in my throat didn't stop. (Y/n) laid her cheek on my chest, closing her (e/c) eyes.

I ran a dangerously sharp, clawed hand through her (h/c) hair, smiling gently. "I feel so-" A large, angry screech was heard from the other room. "GAMZEE! (Y/N)!"

Fucking fuck, Karbro. This was the second time I couldn't explain to her…

Sighing I sat up, the purring stopping immediately. (Y/n) smiled shyly at you as she got up, stretching before making her way to the door. My gaze couldn't help but stare at her rear as she walked.

A small groan escaped my lips as I sat up. I shook my head. She looked back at me with a questioning glance. "I'm all up and coming, lil mama."

Damn. You wish that was said in a different way. Honk. ;o)

(Your view)

You could have sworn you heard Gamzee moan, or something along the lines of such. Shaking your head you went into the kitchen. Karkat stood there, arms crossed, looking just as pissed off as ever; for what reason? You had no idea.

"Are you motherfuckers going to that fucking carnival tonight?" Gamzee nodded hastily. "Do you guys think I should… ask Terezi or Nepeta to fucking go?" He grumbled.

Your eyes lit up and you grinned ear to ear. "Ask Nepeta! Oh my fuck we could go shopping for cute clothes today! It could be like a date!" You immediately froze. Your face turned to a bright red. Oh god.

Gamzee chuckled, purple eyes shining. "I like that idea, lil mama. Karbro, go ahead and ask Nep-sis right now! Ain't she all up and on Pesterchum?" Relief washed over you. He liked the idea.

Karkat's face was a deep shade of red as he walked over to his husktop. You noticed his hands were shaking slightly as he message the feline-troll. The suspense in the room was noticeable.

A click was heard, signaling he had gotten a response.

You were jumping up and down in place, the excitement getting to you. Your (h/l) (h/c) hair bounced. Gamzee chuckled beside you, that gorgeous smile of his never fading.

Karkat cleared his throat as he closed the top of his laptop, turning to look at the two of you. "Well?" You mewed.

"Nepeta said she would love to… She's fucking coming over in a few minutes so you two can do your girly thing."

"YAY! KARKAT I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" You felt your excitement bubble pop as you tackled your grumpy friend in a tight embrace. "H-hey! Get the fuck off of me!" He gasped, but made little to no attempt to struggle out of the grasp.

The highblood stood behind you two, jealous waving off of him like a cat in heat. He made no attempt to show it, however. Karbro was his best motherfuckin' friend… And well, you were his wicked flush crush. It was all motherfucking cool…

The sound of a "honk" behind you reminded you Gamzee was still standing there. Letting go of the muttering red blooded-troll, you tackled Gamzee. "You get a hug too!" You giggled. Gosh, you were so excited for tonight you could cry.

The purple blooded-troll's arms wrapped securely around your waist, holding you tightly to him. "Hugs are motherfuckin' miracles, (y/n)-sis." He chuckled.

Just as you two pulled away to stop hugging, a knock was heard at the hive door. You could sense Karkat's heart quicken as he answered. Nepeta was standing there, a large smile on her face. "Hello, Karkitty." She purred.

Karkat smiled nervously, letting her in. "I'll let the two of you go and uh… fucking do whatever girls do." He shuddered at the thought. "Gam and I will just chill here." Gamzee grinned at the mention of his name.

You smiled over at Nepeta, who looked just as excited as you. "We'll be back in a few hours!" And with that, the two of you left the hive.

Shopping with the feline-troll was just as fun as you had expected. The two of you both got a desirable outfit you figured your 'date' would like. With that, you both headed back to her hive.

"What should we do with our makeup?" Nepeta asked you as you sat down. "I don't think we should do much. Maybe some mascara." You shrugged. It was going to be dark, and getting carried away would just be stupid.

She smiled as she went into the bathroom to change. You sat there in anticipation, excited to see what your friend would look like.

Your mind wandered to Gamzee and the night that would soon unfold at your finger tips. You were excited to go to the carnival with him… your flushed crush. You were snapped out of your day dream as Nepeta came back out.

A shy smile was carved in her face as you smiled. She was wearing a short dress, just above the knees, with a black bow around her waist. It was a pale green color, and she wore a denim jacket to protect her from the cold, along with black tights. "Fuck, you look amazing, Nep!"

She smiled more, a green blush forming on her cheeks. "D-do you think Karkitty would aprrruve?" You nodded immediately. "Of course!"

"Your turn!" She urged. You nodded and walked into the bathroom, holding the bag of clothes close. You examined yourself in the mirror, shaking your head.

Your (e/c) eyes stared deeply into your facial features; you just didn't understand why somebody as handsome as Gamzee Makara, a fucking highblood, would want to go on a 'date' with you. You refused to believe he liked it, it was just unethical.

You tried smiling in the mirror, but sighed to no prevail. You just couldn't see it. Shrugging it off you decided to get dressed into something simple; a pair of black leggings and a dark purple sweater that showed off your shoulders.

Reaching into your bag you took out a small necklace, smiling weakly. Gamzee had gotten it for your birthday a few months back. It was a pure black, hear-shaped jewel, with purple and red splattered on it. To you, it was absolutely beautiful, and always would be. He said it was a sign of your moirallegiance.

Sighing deeply you opened the door to see a squealing Nepeta clapping excitingly. "You look so purrfect!"

And with that, the two of you made your way back to Karkat and Gamzee's hive.

The excitement made you shake as you unevenly knocked on the hive's door. Nepeta was pacing nervously beside you. The door opened.

Karkat and Gamzee stood there, completely awestruck at the both of you. You and the green blooded-troll walked into the hive to be embraced by one of them.

Nepeta and Karkat's hug was short-lived, but for you and Gamzee… Well, he hugged you as tight as before, a never ending smile plastered on his lips. "Motherfuck, lil mama… You look so motherfuckin' beautiful."

At this point you pulled back to notice Gamzee wasn't wearing his clown makeup. Your face quickly turned to an auburn shade. "G-Gam…" You whispered.

He smiled shyly as you ran your palm along his cheek. "You motherfuckin' like it? I all up and decided this wicked clown would put aside his makeup for the night… For you, lil mama. Honk." You smiled uncontrollably at him.

"Let's get going, you two." Karkat grumbled lowly. You could tell he was excited, none the less as you all walked out into the night.

~Time skip~

Gamzee had paid for the both of you to get in, along with Karkat paying for himself and Nepeta. "That's very sweet of you, Gam." You purred happily. "My motherfuckin' pleasure, lil mama."

All the lights twinkled, different shades of different colors as we walked into the entrance. There were a ton of stalls lined up beside each other, different games in each. You could hear children screaming and laughing, and the sweet smell of popcorn hit your nostrils.

Nepeta and Karkat waved goodbye as they made their way into the crowd. Gamzee seemed to have spaced out. To your surprise, you felt his gray hand softly grip your own.

"I don't wanna all up and lose you in this motherfuckin' crowd, lil mama." He smiled. You blushed deeply, hiding your face with your (h/c) hair. His fingers intertwined with yours as you started walking.

Immediately your eyes bolted upwards. "A rollercoaster!" You gasped. Hell, you loved them so much, despite your fear of heights. It wasn't that you were scared of being up high; it was the thought of falling that terrified you…

Gamzee's eyes lit up as he dragged you towards it, chuckling. "Well let's motherfuckin' go, (y/n)sis!" You giggled as the both of you got into line.

It didn't take long for you two to get onto the ride. Right in the front. Your body shook in anticipation; determined to make this a good ride. Gamzee, on the other hand, looked rather nervous. "Gamzee?" You muttered.

He didn't answer. You shook him softly, (e/c) eyes now concerned he wasn't answering. "H-huh? Oh. Sorry 'bout that, lil mama. Rollarcoasters get me all up and nervous before they start goin'." His smile reassured you. Figuring nothing was wrong; you decided to help him feel better as the ride clicked to start.

You leaned over and kissed his cheek, whispering a sweet, "it'll be okay, I promise." The troll's face was clearly a bright purple. "T-thank you, lil mama…"

The ride was fantastic! The both of you screamed at the top of your lungs, laughing to no avail at the bumps the rollercoaster provided. It was a small and short ride, but definitely fun regardless.

You were both shaky as you exited the ride, dizzy from loss of air. You tripped, and started to fall, before Gamzee caught you. Secured against his warm chest you giggled.

"Thank you, Gam. I'm a little light hea-" You were cut off as you continued to walk. A tall man stood in front of you, a large, painted smile on his lips. His face was painted white, and he had a colorful outfit on. He extended his hand with a balloon, clearly intending to ask what kind of balloon animal we wanted.

You froze, unable to form any words but a whimper. The irony here was that you were terrified of clowns, and they gave you quite the spook.  
>You shook your head, staring at the man. The lights swirled and it made the scene a lot more dramatic than it should have been. His grin appeared crooked, and his drawn-on eyebrows seemed to dip into his brow. You thought this would turn into a slow motion cartoon in which the clown would start laughing.<p>

(Gamzee's view)

(Y/n) had froze to my side at the large clown. "(Y/n) are you motherfuckin' okay?" I asked. "Would you like a balloon animal, little girl?" _Little girl? She was 17.  
><em>  
>The man moved his body slightly to get a better look at her. At this motion she quickly scurried behind me, digging her fingers into my shirt with a whimper. "We're motherfuckin' fine, bro." I answered for her.<p>

"I can turn this balloon into anything you want!" The troll-clown urged. "A puppy, a lion, a pony!" He tried to peek around my back to look at (y/n).

I felt the rage boil through my veins once again. "Look, motherfucker! We don't want your fucking balloons, so leave my motherfuckin' lil mama alone!" I screamed. The clown stared at me with wide eyes, clearly scared.

"I-I'm sorry I upset you, highblood…" He muttered. "LEAVE, PEASANT BLOOD." The troll quickly turned and ran off. I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist, holding me close. "Thank you so much, Gam…"

"No motherfuckin' problem, lil mama…" I whispered, turning around to hold her close. We both calmed down, melting into the embrace. "Are you… motherfuckin' scared of clowns?"

A small nod answered my curiosity. "As ironic as it sounds... I'm scared of every clown." Her gaze met mine, (e/c) eyes dazzling. "Except you..."

I felt the distance between us lessening. Slowly and slowly. Our lips brushed before we both jumped back in surprise. "H3H3H3H3."

_Oh motherfuck. Not her._

A blue-blooded troll stood beside us, laughing. "Am I interrupting something?" She sneered. My old kismesis, Terezi. (Y/n) almost hated her more than me. She flinched at the troll, giving her a cold glare. We weren't in a kismesissitude anymore because she had somebody she hated more than me. Vriska Serket.

I didn't mind, however. I was currently working on getting a matesprit; I never liked the thought of having two mates; whether or not one was out of love or hate.

"Not at all, Terezi." There was an edge in (y/n)'s voice at the mention of her name. "H3H3H3 are you surreeee?" She sang-song. I twitched, growling lowly at the other troll. Just before a fight could even start, another pair of trolls walked over.

"Let's get going, Terezi! You promised me another candy apple!" A whine was heard. Vriska waltzed over, locking arms with Terezi. "Aww, but I'm in the middle of something, Vriska! I smell… anger." She purred, blind gaze on me.

"I don't care about them, Ter! Let's goo!" The spider-girl dragged Terezi away, growling curse words. Three other trolls had been standing with them, but were now engaging with us.

The tallest of them all was my dancestor, Kurloz. The second tallest was Eridan's dancestor, Cronus. And the shortest was Karkat's dancestor, who in which was named Kankri. Kurloz waved happily to us both, while Cronus appeared to be checking (y/n) out.

I didn't motherfucking like that one fucking bit…

Kankri raised his eyebrows at the two of you, but said nothing. Kurloz started to rapidly use his hands instead of words to talk. He knew sign language due to the fact he had stitched his mouth shut. Smiling, you quickly answered your brother, leaving the three others in confusion.

You hadn't noticed Cronus slipped past you two Makara's 'talking' to flirt with (y/n).

(Your view)

Gamzee was singing sign language with his dancestor, Kurloz. You couldn't keep up with their fast pace. Gamzee had taught you basic sign language, but you were too new to it to keep up.

Cronus slipped past them and smirked at you, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. "Hello there, pretty." He had an accent to him.

"H-hi." You stuttered, not sure how to react. He was attractive, that was sure. But his presence gave you a bad vibe, and you'd much rather prefer your flush crush.

"What's a beautiful doll like you doin' hanging around a weirdo like Makara?" He questioned, using his other hand to gently caress your cheek. "G-Gamzee and I happen to be friends, creep." You hissed lowly, now defensive of your friendship.

Cronus grinned wider. "Aw, don't get mad, chief. I was just jokin' around." You struggled in his grip, whimpering loudly so Gamzee could hear.

Before your high-blooded friend could land a help, his dancestor shoved Cronus right off of you. Kankri then decided to follow Cronus, ranting about triggers. 'I hope you're motherfuckin' okay, sis. Have fun with my little dancestor! Honk.' :o) He signed to you slowly before he followed the other two.

Gamzee looked down at you with raised eyebrows as you tackle hugged him, nuzzling his cheek. He chuckled loudly, running his fingers through your (h/c) locks.

Both of your stomachs growled, causing a flush-circus on your cheeks.

"I guess we're all up and motherfuckin' hungry, (y/n)-sis." He grunted. You giggled, pulling away slightly from the hug to look into his purple hues. "Seems so. Nachos?" You smirked.

"Motherfuck I want some nachos!" The troll laughed. He took your hand and dragged you through the crowd to stand in line for the food court. A large breeze caused you to shiver, lightly leaning into Gamzee's side. "I gotcha, lil mama." He whispered.

Pulling you closer to his side we walked up to the counter. A bronze colored troll smiled brightly at us, and the thought hit hard. She probably thought we were a couple. Your cheeks burned red as Gamzee ordered a large set of nachos for the both of you and one large, orange faygo.

Everybody here probably thought you were a couple.

You hid your face in his side as you waited for the food. "What's wrong, lil mama?" Gamzee whispered. "It's just…" You had to think if you wanted to tell him… "It's just… I just realized… People probably think we're a couple…"

He stared at you for a few moments, probably blanking out. "That's motherfuckin' fine, lil mama." Gamzee smiled full force now as you blushed deeper. "Now let's motherfucking eat! I'm all up and starvin'."

You sat across from the highblood, sharing the nachos as you laughed together. The night was drawing to an end, but that never occurred to the both of you. The lights and sounds of the circus kept you both smiling to no end.

Gamzee suddenly stood up, extending his hand. Without questioning him you took it, intertwining your fingers as he guided you towards the Ferris wheel.

You stood in silence, holding his hand tightly as you waited in line. You anticipated getting onto the large wheel; it excited and made you scared at the same time. In no time you were both guided into a carrier.

Just as it started to turn, you jumped at a large boom. "The fuck!?" You gasped. Your (h/c) hair whipped violently as you looked towards the sky.

_Beautiful fireworks._

Your (e/c) eyes were wide as you looked over at Gamzee, smiling widely. "Fireworks!" You were acting so childish as the troll held tighter to your hand. "They're so beautiful…" You smiled, turning your attention back to the sky.

"Not as motherfuckin' BEAUTIFUL as YOU, LIL MAMA. HONK." Turning around at his dramatic change in voice, you gasped in surprise. Gamzee was shaking softly, his eyes glaze with an orange tint. "G-Gamzee?" You whimpered as his claws started to dig into your hand.

Gamzee's grip didn't lessen as he shook his head, his other hand tangling in his curly, raven hair. "Get the MOTHERFUCK out of HERE, (Y/N)." You could feel your breathe caught in your throat.

The Ferris wheel started to move again, stopping every so often to let some people out. "Gamzee, please stop!" You cried out. He was twitching violently, drawing crimson red blood from your hand. At the realization, he recoiled into the corner of the carrier.

"LIL MAMA, you HAVE TO leave!" Gamzee yelled. You felt tears wield in your eyes as you tried to crawl over to him. "STOP!" With a violent rake of his claws you were against the opposite wall, holding your shoulder. Blood trickled down the hand clasped around your shoulder. "HONK."

"G-Gamzee…" You whimpered. Where did your precious moirail go? Where did your miraculous flush crush run off to? This wasn't Gamzee Makara… At least not the one you grew to love and cherish with all your heart.

"Please… Gamzee…" You choked out. You couldn't help but let the tears run at the sight of him. It broke your rapidly beating heart. "Please…" You didn't know why you were pleading, but that was the only word you could process.

You hadn't even realized you were now at the ground, and the man opened the door to your carriage. Gamzee darted out, running off into the crowds of people. "HONK!" The workers rushed over to you, fretting over how bad you were bleeding. But all you did was push them away and run after the highblood.


	4. Chapter 4

(Your view)

You lost the tall clown in the crowd, surprisingly. A lot of trolls were asking if you were okay. You always replied that you were fine before running in a different direction. Your heart was pumping at an abnormal pace at the loss of blood and breath.

"Gamzee!" You called frantically. There was no reply from the juggalo. You were in full panic as you whipped around, bumping into a large figure.

"(Y/n)! What the fuck happened!?"

Karkat had a hand on each shoulder, careful not to further injure your deep puncture wound. You stood there, tears threatening to fall from your eyes. "Where's Gamzee…?"

You lost it. Wrapping your arms around the taller troll's neck you buried your face into his chest. "S-something happened t-to him!" You croaked. Karkat's arms snaked around your waist as he looked over at Nepeta and her dancestor, Meulin.

"Meulin, Nepeta. It was fucking fun hanging with you guys, but this is serious…" With that, the two feline-trolls nodded and left with concern on their faces.

He started to lead you out of the circus. "W-where are we going?" You whimpered. The dark woods didn't seem very appealing…

"Away from here. If my suspicions are right, that piece of shit needs our help." The troll explained, glancing down at you. "Are you going to be okay?"

He was taking this situation surprisingly in a calm matter.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine." His red pupils pin pointed your arm. "Was that Gamzee's doing?" All you did was nod, staring at your feet.

The both of you stood there for a moment, Karkat grinding his teeth. "Dammit! This shouldn't be happening! He should… be….." He started to trail off. "Karkat?" You whispered.

"Did you happen to notice if he ate any fucking sopor today?" He pressed. You flinched. "You mean his 'wicked elixir? No… I think he may have had one this morning…"

The more you thought about it, the more it was making sense to you.

"Fuck! He's totally gone sober!" Karkat's rage was bubbling. "…Sober…." The word was toxic on your tongue as you sounded it out. That made sense. After all, Gamzee was addicted to the toxin, no matter how many times he'd deny he was.

"What do you mean…?" You were curious to know more as you followed Karkat through the woods. "He's gone mad! Fuck fuck fuck! This happened once before but I was able to calm him down… Now… Now I don't fucking know…"

You were silent as you followed the grumpy troll, your hand still over the injured shoulder. "Where are we going?" You finally whispered.

Karkat's red hues were bright in the darkness that engulfed the two of you. "We're going back to our hive, I have a fucking feeling Gamzee is… there…." He trailed off.

Speak of the devil himself.

"Shit." The red-blooded troll hissed. Gamzee stood in front of us, a white and red club in one hand. His makeup was smeared, and he had a wicked grin on his face. And those eyes… They weren't purple anymore. They were red.

"THERE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS ARE. I'VE BEEN LOOKIN' EVERYWHERE FOR YOU TWO." His smirk didn't disappear as he took a step forward. "Fuck!" Karkat took a step back.

A deep laugh escaped the clown's throat as he started to throw his club in the hand, catching it teach time to add a swirl. "NOW… WHO THE MOTHERFUCK SHOULD I MOTHERFUCKIN' KILL FIRST?" Gamzee smirked.

Karkat glanced at you, putting an arm out protectively. "When I fucking say run… you run, okay fuckass?" He whispered back to you.

You were frozen to your feet, staring at Gamzee with wide (e/c) eyes. This couldn't be him… there was no way…

"(Y/N!" Karkat shrieked. You jumped, suddenly snapping back to reality. "Did you fucking hear me, dammit!?" He was clearly pissed, but it was understandable in this type of situation.

"Y-yeah." You whimpered. Gamzee frowned for a moment, raising his club. "NOBOY IS MOTHERFUCKIN' MOVING BESIDES ME!" He started to run at us with lightening speed.

Karkat shoved you backwards, "GO, (Y/N)!" You fell down, unable to get away as Gamzee's club connected with Karkat's side. "Fuck!" He fell dramatically onto the ground away from you, his candy red blood dripping down his side.

"NOW IT'S YOUR TURN, LIL MAMA." Gamzee laughed. "THE MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS HAVE GRANTED ME THE POWER. THE POWER TO KILL EVERY MOTHERFUCKER HERE!" He slowly started to walk towards you, the grin on his face sickening.

"G-Gamzee, please…" You whispered. He raised his eyebrows at you, "PLEASE, WHAT? MOTHERFUCKER I AM THE HIGHBLOOD. NOT JUST A HIGHBLOOD. THE. MOTHERFUCKING. HIGHBLOOD." Gamzee started to laugh.

"AND YOU'RE GOING TO MOTHERFUCKIN' DIE, LIL MAMA." He had completely lost it. You watched helplessly as he walked over to you, Karkat struggling to even sit up a few feet away from you. "F-fuck, (y/n), fucking run!"

You couldn't run. You were frozen to the ground where you knelt, gaze locked with Gamzee.

The world was going in slow motion, and all you could hear were the highblood's low chuckles and your own heart beat. He raised his club. Fuck, what could you do? What could you… yes… you had to do this now!

One leg shot out from under you, giving you enough velocity for your arms to wrap around Gamzee's neck. His club brushed your shoulder, causing you to flinch. "W-WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Gamzee, please stop!" You whimpered into his chest. The troll struggled in your grip, growling loudly. "You have to stop, Gamzee! This isn't you! It just… You can't!" The tears from your (e/c) eyes rolled down your cheeks and onto his black Capricorn shirt.

"Gamzee… I just…" You were searching desperately for the right words. I mean, would he even hear you? Is he just long gone, to never be found again? "Gamzee, I love you…" A small hiss etched from the highblood's throat. The weight from both of you ended up with the two of you on your knees, his claws digging into your back.

You still held him tightly to him, dragging your arms out from around his neck so your fingers could grip his shirt. From where you were, Gamzee showed no sign of coming back to reality; but his red eyes were twitching purple.

"I-In better words… I'm flushed for you. I always have been, Gamzee!" You were crying harder now. "I want the real you back, dammit! P-Please, come back… Please…" You felt like your heart was breaking into a million little pieces…

A shaky, clawed hand cupped your (h/c) hair, bringing your head closer to the troll's chest. You felt something wet soak your head. "(Y/n)… Do you MOTHERFUCKIN' all up AND MEAN that?" "Gamzee…" You whispered.

Looking up, the clown was crying transparent, purple tears. You felt your heart get caught in your chest; the tears of happiness becoming too much. Your lips caught his in a nice, gentle kiss. "Fuck, Lil mama… I don't feel too… motherfuckin'…good…"

You squeaked as his weight became too much, the large troll almost collapsing on top of you. Karkat had managed to limp over to you in the mean time, "Fuck. He probably won't remember a damn thing… But, we have to fucking bring him back to the hive."

He… wouldn't remember this? Your heart twisted, but you couldn't help but feel a small twinge of happiness. Gamzee was back, and that was good; but you still felt despair catch you in a choke hold.

Karkat helped you drag Gamzee back to their hive; it was pretty difficult to do. Gamzee was around 6" 2', and you both being a lot shorter, it was one hell of a workout.

You both got into the hive with the unconscious highblood, panting rather heavily. "Do we set him on the couch or in his recuperacoon?" You questioned. Karkat took awhile to think, "On the couch. No fucking way are we going to drag him into that damn thing."

Not able to contain the giggle in your throat, you helped the grumpy troll bring your friend onto the couch in his room. "Now, if you fucking excuse me, I'm going into my own room. You can stay if you please."

Watching Karkat leave, you couldn't help but shift a sigh. Now what was going to happen?

You sat in a comfortable chair, rolling your way back over to where your flush crush was sleeping. You ran your fingers through his black hair, eyes solemnly watching him. Fuck did you love this man.

Suddenly you remembered all the stories of the subjuggulators, remembering all the times Gamzee had spoke of The Grand Highblood. You flinched as you realized Gamzee was just like them… no. That wasn't right. He was a sweet and kindhearted highblood who wouldn't hurt a fly; but tonight's shenanigans proved otherwise.

You continued to pet him, the adrenaline still pounding through your veins. You studied every feature in his face, from his dark eyebrows, to his high cheekbones, down to his muscular chin. Shifting a smile you leaned down to kiss his soft cheek.

"You mean so much to me, Gamzee…" You whispered lowly. "Please be alright." You knew he couldn't hear you, but you couldn't help but get the words out.

After a few seconds of watching the troll sleep, which you figured was super creepy; you got up to get a wash cloth. You stayed in the bathroom for awhile, letting the water run warm.

While looking into the mirror provided, you detected the dark circles under your eyes. You haven't slept in awhile…

You dampened the wash cloth and made your way back to the sleeping troll, sitting in the chair you were previously seated in. You took your time to wipe off the makeup he had so carelessly spread on his face.

A smile spread on your face as you watched Gamzee sleep; fuck he was so handsome. You heard a few muffled curses from the other room, which you assumed was Karkat fixing up his wounds.

His wounds…

You looked down at the juggalo, not willing to believe he had it in him to hurt his moirail. He looked too precious for that… But looks could be deceiving.

You cradled his sleeping body in your own, laying your cheek on his chest. You listened to Gamzee's heartbeats. "I'll love you forever… No matter what comes between us."

(Gamzee's view)

My eyes fluttered to reveal a familiar room. I realized quickly I was in my room, but I couldn't pinpoint why. Memories of last night slowly came back to me, most of it wiped from my mind.

But I did remember a particular event.

Purple evaded my cheeks as I blushed, heat rushing through my body. 'She's… flushed for me?' I thought. It was a motherfuckin' miracle that my lil mama was FLUSHED for me! I smiled heavily.

A small smirk crept on my lips. However, I could use this to my advantage. (Y/n) probably assumed you had forgotten all about it, and getting her to confess again would just be fifteen shades of motherfuckin wicked shit.

The familiar scent of sopor pie hit my nostrils, and I squirmed in anticipation. I got up, feeling my head spin around and round. "O-oh, motherfuck." I quickly adjusted to standing up and rubbed my forehead. Looking down at my fingers I quickly realized (y/n) must have cleaned my face off.

I made my way into the kitchen, the miraculous smell becoming clearer. (Y/n) was bending down in front of the oven, checking on what only was a sopor pie baking in the oven. My mouth drooled, not only because of the intoxicating smell, but because (y/n) was in such a lewd pose.

Her back was arched so her lower side was in the air, bending so she could check on the pie. I found my eyes staring hungrily at her rear. Motherfuck.

Just as she closed the oven door and stood up, I walked over. My arms circled her waist as I bent over to lay my chin on her shoulder.

(Y/n) let out a squeak of surprise, a blush forming on her face. "G-good morning Gam." She smiled shyly. "Morning, lil mama." Mirthful Messiahs she was stunning.

There was an unnerving silence for a few seconds. "Are you feeling better?" She whispered. I could tell damn well she didn't want to all up and talk about it. "Feelin' miraculous, thanks to you, (y/n)sis." A small giggle came from her.

"Anything for a friend." I finally let go of her, sitting up on the counter. Man, how Karbro hated when I did that. Speaking of the grumpy troll… "Where's Karkat all up and hidin'?"

The look on her face broke my hemopumper.

"You don't remember, do you?" (Y/n) whimpered. My think pan just couldn't process why she was so upset! I got up and quickly swept her in my arms, "My think pan ain't tellin' me shit, lil mama… Did I all up and fuck up?" Please Gog tell me I didn't…

She rested her face in the nook of my neck. "Karkat is fine… But… After the carnival…" She flinched as I put my arms around her shoulders. "You went sober."

The words hung in the air, the words I dreaded the most to hear.

"I-It's fine, though!" (Y/n) could tell I was in distress. "He's just a little hurt… Probably asleep now, which is a surprise." She forced a laugh. This was killing me.

"Did I all up and motherfuckin' hurt you?"

"W-what…?"

I pulled back from the hug, hands held firmly on her shoulders. Her face was full of pain and guilt, tears threatening to spill at any moment. "Oh motherfuck… Where did I all up and hurt you, lil mama?"

It took her a few seconds of chilling silence to slowly move her shirt up, wincing as it rolled up her shoulder. I froze as soon as my eyes landed on the injury.

There were five; long, jagged puncture wounds that took up the whole of her shoulder. It was starting to bruise, not only from the wound, but from something else. "Tell me what happened, (y/n) sis…"

She shifted uncomfortably as we broke the hug. I leaned back against the counter, trying my best to keep my emotions at a minimum. "Well… We were having a pretty good time together, ya'know? Uhm…" Her (e/c) eyes looked down, "You seemed off a lot, however. You were getting easily irritated and mad, which we all know isn't normal." I shifted a nod; I remembered the unbearable rage before it took me whole.

"You took me onto the Farris wheel, and the fireworks began. They were really pretty." She smiled slightly, but it quickly disappeared. "That's when you started to yell at me that I needed to leave, but I couldn't. You lashed out at me… And when we got down to the bottom you rushed out. Karkat and I found you; well, you found us."

(Y/n) paused, looking down at her (f/c) shoes. I quickly put my arms around her waist, holding her close to me. "Shh, it's okay lil mama… My think pan can piece the rest together."

She started to sob into my chest, hands gripping my shirt. "I'm all up and sorry, (y/n) sis…" I choked on my tears. (Y/n) backed out of the hug to wipe my purple tears away. "It's okay, Gamzee…"

The small smile on her face caused me to smile back. She started to lean into me, pressing her soft lips against my own. No matter how I knew she felt about me, I was still shocked. Closing my eyes I held her body closer to my own, digging my nails gently into the fabric of her shirt.

(Y/n)'s hands locked around my neck, one traveling to gently massage into my black hair. The kiss was slow and passionate, wanting to stay intimate as long as our lungs would provide. She was the first to break the kiss.

"Gamzee… I'm so f-" (Y/n)'s words were lost from the buzzing of the oven. We were too busy interested in each other to notice the sopor slime pie was finished. A small chuckle came from my throat as she groaned loudly.

Just as she went to open the door to the oven, I grabbed her wrist. (Y/n) squeaked as she was pulled back to me. "I'm so motherfuckin' flushed for you, too, lil mama." I smiled. Her face was full of joy and optimism as she grinned. "G-gamzee…" I silenced her with a hush kiss, both of our lips grinning.

"In other words, I'm all up and in love with you too, lil mama."


	5. Chapter 5

**/ THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

(Your view)

You and Gamzee have been matespirts for awhile now, always laughing and having fun. The love you share is compassionate and honest. You couldn't ask for a better matesprit.

Karkat didn't take it too easy; in fact he was more angry than usual. You and Gamzee had decided on moving back to his old hive near the ocean to start a new life. You both visited the grumpy troll regularly, but it was never the same.

Speaking of which Gamzee was visiting Karkat today, but you were left home because you faked being sick. Why did you fake sick? You wanted to surprise Gamzee with a 'romantic' dinner.

And by romantic dinner you meant faygo cupcakes, along with a sopor pie for him, candles to set the mood, and something 'sexy'. You slipped on a purple dress that just barley went past your upper thigh. "Perfect." You purred.

You knew your matesprit would be back any minute now, and the excitement was running viciously through your veins. You placed a plate full of different flavored faygo cupcakes in the middle of the table. Getting the freshly made sopor pie, you had it put on one side of the table. You lit two candles, poured some faygo, and waited.

While you waited, you fiddled your fingers nervously. Gamzee had wanted to make you his from the start, but no matter how much you loved him you weren't ready.

However, you now felt like you were.

You envisioned everything that would go down tonight, from Gamzee walking through the door, to the cuddles that would follow later. A flushed giggle came from your throat.

"What's up mother..fuck…errrr…" Gamzee was standing at the doorway. You could see the purple blush from under the white paint.

Keep cool, (y/n), keep cool!

You refrained from keeping cool.

"W-well, I wanted to… uh… make something special. It's not a lot, but…" You trailed off as Gamzee's lips met yours. "I motherfuckin' understand my miraculous lil mama." His purple eyes hungrily swept over your body before looking at what was on the table.  
>He chuckled lowly, "Everything all up and looks motherfuckin' delicious, especially you." Gamzee smirked. "G-Gam." You felt like you would die any second now.<p>

A deep chuckle from the highblood proved he was interested in today's actions as he sat down. You went to go sit in your own seat across from you, but he snaked his arm around your waist, pulling you onto his lap. "G-Gamzee!"

"That squeak was twenty shades of motherfuckin' adorable, lil mama." Gamzee snickered. He cradled you in his arms, leaving feather soft kisses on your neck. He knew damn well one of your soft spots was your neck, and he never wasted any time to drink in your whimpers and coos.

You gently held onto his shirt. After awhile he stopped and leaned forward, careful to hold you close so you didn't fall. Gamzee got a hold of the faygo, which was in a wine glass. "Motherfuckin' classy."

He lifted it up to your lips, an encouraging smile on his face. The taste of (f/c) faygo reached your taste buds. Gamzee then brought the glass to his own lips, taking a sip himself. You smiled up at him as he put it down.

"So, lil mama, how's my miraculous matespirt today?" He grinned. "Just wonderful now that you're here, Gam." You kissed his cheek quickly. As you both talked, Gamzee had leaned over to swipe some icing off of the cupcakes.

You gave him a questioning glare before he smeared it along your neck. You shuddered at the cold feeling. "Gamzee?"

His lips met your neck, causing you to shudder hard. A low chuckle was greeted as he lapped and kissed the icing off your neck. You whimpered, squirming gently in his grasp. "You like that, lil mama?" Of course you did, who wouldn't?

Responding with a soft purr he nuzzled his cheek against yours. "You're my miraculous matesprit." Gamzee absolutely loved reminding you that you were his and always would be. You didn't mind at all.

You smiled at him. Gamzee's hands were making small circles along your thighs, barely noticeable as you stared into his eyes. Those beautiful, memorizing purple eyes. Fuck did you love this troll.

His lips connected with yours once again, more forcibly than before. A low groan was pushed into the kiss as he stood up, holding you bridal style. Gamzee's lips never left yours as he led you to his room. You were placed down on the bed he kept specifically for you.

Gamzee's hands roamed along your torso, the sudden touch causing you to jump. As you gasped into the kiss he took no time to explore it with his purple tongue.

The palm of one hand decided to rest gingerly on your hip, the other squeezing onto a breast. "Honk." Gamzee chuckled into the kiss. You snickered at his childish actions. He slowly kissed down from your jaw, along your neck, stopping to lick your collar bone.

He stopped his actions to tug at your dress, looking to you for clarification. You gave a short nod. Gamzee helping you bring the dress over your head, throwing it off and onto the floor.

The highblood planted multiple kisses along your chest. Gamzee's hands fondled your breasts through the fabric, earning a low moan from you. His hands caressed your sides as they found the back of your bra, snapping it a part. In one swift movement he had thrown it onto the floor.

His lips met with one of your nipples, his tongue circling it in a counter clockwise motion. A low groan escaped Gamzee's lips as you moaned, one of your hands tangling in his hair. "G-Gamzee!" You gasped. The sensation sent shivers down your spine.

A small growl escaped the highblood's lips as you tugged at his black hair. One handed sweetly caressed the breast his teeth weren't nibbling at. His free hand roamed your naked torso.

"You're so motherfuckin' beautiful, my miraculous matesprit." He muttered softly. Gamzee's lips left your right nipple to attack the other. "Nghh." You squirmed under his grasp. You felt like you were on fire; a good kind of fire. The kind that made your inner core swell and pulse.

Gamzee leaned forward to kiss you deeply. You returned the favor passionately; the need consumed your whole being. He noticed this and chuckled into the kiss, his lips now finding the soft spot on your neck. Your coos and whimpers fueled him.

His hands held you firmly down onto the bed as you straddled him, feeling his needy bulge against you. The highblood leaned over and started to kiss your neck, working downwards.

"I'm"_ kiss_ "going to"_ kiss_ "make you"_ kiss_ "motherfuckin' cum" _kiss kiss_ "over" _kiss_ "and over" _nip kiss_ "until"_ kiss_ "you can't motherfuckin'"_ kiss_ "stand anymore." His lips couldn't go any further due to your (f/c) underwear.

Your face was flushed to all hell, and your gaze was clouded with lust as his purple eye's met your (e/c) eyes. A smirk formed on his face as he licked at your wet panties, "Lil mama, take 'em off real motherfuckin' slow for me." Gamzee gestured towards your underwear.

The male troll leaned backwards as your hands fiddled down to your panties. You both never broke the lustful gaze. Just as you had cast the (f/c) undergarments aside, Gamzee was back on top of you.

You eagerly tugged at his Capricorn shirt, figuring it wasn't fair you were fully naked and he was not. "I can't deny my motherfuckin' matesprit." Gamzee smirked. You watched as he slowly, agonizingly slipped his shirt off. The palm of his right hand quickly met with your womanhood.

"A-ah!" You squealed in surprise. The highblood's chest rumbled in laughter as he moved his hand against your wet folds. "I'm going to all up and make you feel like the motherfuckin' miracle you are, lil mama."

Truer words have never been fucking spoken before.

His head instantly dipped between your legs, wasting absolutely no time. Gamzee's tongue clicked around your sensitive nub. "Ahhh…" You moaned. His long tongue flicked up and down, giving an occasional kiss wherever his lips could plant them.

You arched your back, biting your lip hard. Gamzee growled, nipping at your slick lips. His tongue swirled around your womanhood, occasionally thrusting in and out.

The purple-blooded troll's tongue continued to circle gingerly around your clit, sending waves of shock through your body. You found yourself holding tightly onto his horns.

He growled a low, animalistic growl at the action, a finger quickly entering you. "Be motherfuckin' careful with your actions, lil mama, or else I won't be able to all up and control myself." Gamzee whispered before sucking on your clit.

"G-Gammmm…" You moaned. The highblood's finger slowly thrust in and out of you, a low groan coming from his throat. His tongue and lips continued to massage your sensitive nub.

You felt the coil holding you together beginning to strain from deep inside. Your hand in his hair gripped harder, squirming around. "A-ahhh G-G-amzeeee!"

Sensing you were nearing your end he entered another finger, pumping harder. "I want you to motherfuckin' cum for me, baby girl." Gamzee purred. That was all you needed.

Your knuckles were turning white from the grip on the highblood's horns tightened as you came undone in his grip. Your sight turned white and you lost all sense except for the pleasure emitting from your matesprit's doing.

After hitting your high, you struggled to catch your breath and failed to realize Gamzee was crawling on top of you. "How was that, lil mama?" He whispered, nipping your ear. "Motherfuckin' miraculous." You giggled.

Gamzee stared at you for a few seconds, as if you just tried a new math equation on him. His dopey smile came back. "Good." The highblood started to suck on your neck.

You whimpered lowly as his hand found your womanhood once again, slowly stroking up and down. He leaned back to shake his pajama pants off, revealing his tentabulge. You were awestruck as it twitched and swirled around, trying to find something to nestle into.

Gamzee smiled reassuringly at you, comfortingly stroking your cheek. You knew he could see how nervous you were. "It'll be motherfuckin' okay, my matesprit." His whisper was confirmation enough he wouldn't hurt you.

You offered a shy smile, "Alright…" He leaned forward, wrapping your legs around his waist. You felt his member brush along your thigh before it found your hole, teasingly poking at it. "Do you motherfuckin' want it, beautiful?"

"Yes." You whimpered. Gamzee smirked, pushing in slowly and slowly. You dug your nails into his back at the sudden pain, feeling like you were going to split. "Just a little more, lil mama." He whispered, continuing to push.

Finally you were filled to the brim with his squirming tentabulge. You flinched at every twitch it gave, trying not to squirm from under him. Gamzee's left hand cupped your cheek, kissing you deeply. You returned the kiss, distracting you from a small thrust.

The pain had ebbed away with each thrust Gamzee provided you, making you crave more. "Nghhh." You moaned lowly. The troll's gray hands landed on your hips, lip at your ear. "I want you to motherfuckin' beg for it, lil mama."

His words were like the best toxin to your ear drums. "I want you, Gamzee." You whimpered. "I fucking need you…" You tried to nuzzle against his cheek.

"BEG FOR IT LOUDER, BABY GIRL."

"Please, I need you, Gamzee!" You begged. His hips rolled into you, a low chuckle coming from his chest. "I motherfuckin' know, (y/n)" Gamzee slammed violently into your wet center, causing you to gasp loudly.

The highblood's hips rocked into yours, his lips finding your neck. "I'm going to motherfuckin' protect you." His hot breath cascaded your neck. "Nobody is going to all up and motherfuckin' hurt you w-while I'm around, lil mama." Gamzee grunted.

Your hands tangled into his black, messy hair, moaning. "G-G-Gam-m..!" Your bodies were twisting and contorting together, a mess of sex and sweat; no, not sex. You two were making love.

"F-fuck, (y'n)" His thrusts were sending you to the edge. "A-ahh-hh!" Gamzee's lips connected with yours, claws digging into your hips in an attempt to keep steady. "Motherfuck, I'm going to all up and make you m-mine."

An animalistic growl came from the troll as he nipped at your neck, careful as to not draw blood. You could feel his tentabulge swell, eager to release inside. "Fuck, I love you so much!" You moaned.

"I motherfuckin' love you too, (y-y/n)." Gamzee groaned lowly. The thrusts were getting more spermatic and needy, your hips meeting his in an attempt for more friction.

The troll's hands left your hips, one intertwining with your right hand, the other steadying himself on the bed. Sweat dripped from his hair, smearing his clown makeup. Your hands gripped harder and harder with each jerking thrust.

His member flicked and squirmed inside of you as it was pulled in and out with strong velocity. Precum had been dripping from his purple tentebulge, causing double lubrication. The feeling was insane and you felt your minds begin to slip further.

"Nghh Ga-amzeeee…" You rolled your head back. The coil in your abdomen was tense beyond repair; ready to break any second. Gamzee hissed lowly, the both of you panting fiercely. "B-baby girl, I'm almost motherfuckin' there." He warned.

You whimpered loudly, your right hand pinned by his own, your other massaging his scalp. "F-fuck, I can't…" The heat that surrounded the both of you was intense and only helped supply the sweat the two of you produced.

Gamzee growled lowly, "I'm going to motherfuckin' fill you up, lil mama." His hips rolled into yours, the sound of skin on skin definite. With a low groan he gave you his last powerful thrust, sending you over the edge along with him. As his royal purple seed filled you, your walls clutched around his tentabulge, releasing deep inside. You catch your breath as the two of you came together; as one.

After giving a small thrust, Gamzee's arms wrapped around you. "Motherfuck…" Was all he could muster. You giggled, kissing his nose.

He finally pulled out and collapsed beside him, untwining his fingers from yours. Gamzee pulled you up against him, laying your cheek on his chest. You listened as his breath slowly regained normal posture, his heart beating loudly.

"I'm so motherfuckin' red for you, baby girl." He purred. The highblood kissed your head as you squirmed to meet his lips with your own. "I'm so fucking red for you too, Gamzee."


End file.
